Void
'''Void''' The mythical, mystical, and mysterious energy portals that operate randomly, or can be controlled by rather a "Void Control" device or computer, or one of the few individuals who has partial or complete control over the strange energy. In many EC Series, Void is a random portal that will pop up in the middle of a scene, rather someone appearing from a portal, or someone getting sucked INTO a portal. Many random occurrences in issues are a part of the story. There are also three types of Void Portals common to the EC Universe. Normal, commonly called simply "VOID" Portals, "Temporal Void", and "Fractal Void". Along with Portals, there are two types of "wastelands" that you can only access by Void Portals: the "Void Haven" and "Void Abyss". '''Void Portals''' The normal type of energy portals. They can send someone to any other place, across lands, planets or even galaxies. One of the most important Void portals was the one that sent Flame(Windfire) and Camo to Caxler. This was foresaw in the ancient texts of the Flamium Archives, and led to Flame defeating the evil Lord Destructo, ending the Great War. Other Void portals led to the lost Summit "brothers" being reunited. Ashar(Spontane C.) met his "brother", Beam(Adome Robets/Summit) through Beam appearing via a Void portal that he couldn't control. '''Temporal Void''' Time travel is only possible in the EC Universe through a Temporal Void Portal, one that can only be controlled by Lord Vidé, his wife Lady Vida, one of the three "Children of Void"(Spontane C., Beam, and the TK Dantré), or Takai Riphius. It was through a Temporal Void portal that Sybella arrived in the 1980's, escaping her fate, and ultimately meeting Maximus Magnus. Another Temporal Void portal sent Ripster back to Ancient Nitron, setting his true destiny into order. This led to Ripster becoming who he'd believed to have been his ancestor, when in truth he was becoming his destined self as the "Chosen One", Takai Riphius. The largest Temporal Void portal was created, years later, by Takai Riphius, as he sent Ancient Nitron to the present, so his friends, the "Disciples of Riphius" could come to the present day. '''Fractal Void''' A creation of Takai Riphius, through the mystical "Staff of Kazar". Only Riphius has access to this ultimate punishment and weapon if he so summons it. It inverts known reality, causing whoever the energy is focused on, to be drained of whatever elemental power, dark energy, or other would-be attack strength, completely and turned against them, typically leaving Riphius victorious. It was Fractal Void that Riphius used to defeat Dantré, in Ancient Nitron, before Dantré(who had become a dark Void sorcerer) could use Void for his own purposes. '''The Controllers of Void''' '''Lord Vidé''' Born on Etol, centuries before King Magnus overthrew the last of the Dark Desciples of "The Omega", Vidé was taught by a pair of '''Keepers of the Archives''', an ancient group that was founded by Takai Riphius. Vidé soon learned how to control Void, and was able to open portals, as well as use Void Magicks to keep himself from aging. Years after he learned these magicks, he met his future wife, Vida, who had been sent to the Void Abyss by Lonax, the "son" of The Omega. The two later fell in love, and had a child, Adome. '''Lady Vida''' Born in the time before the Rise of Lonax, on Kater, Vida was raised by a pair of priests who she had been left to, near what would later be known as the "Temple of Flame". She soon grew completely in tune with the magicks of the Symbiosis between FIRE and VOID, and volunteered to battle against Lonax and his other soldiers, in the years before the arrival of Windfire and his allies. She lay, in stasis inside the Void Abyss, after suffering a near fatal defeat at Lonax's own hands. Once freed by Vidé, the pair had a son, Adome. She gave him up to the House of Robets, and dedicated her life, serving alongside her Husband, as the Masters of Void. '''Takai Riphius''' Born Ripster of Riveé in the Time before the GREAT WAR of T'Roa, and sent through Temporal Void to achieve his true destiny, Riphius, along with his disciples, Kaxius, Talmium, Alxian, along with Kaxius' son, Larat, fought against the '''Ruler'''(his former ally and friend, Dantré) of (Ancient) Nitron. As the world of Nitron, centuries before Vidé, lay in ruin, due to the powers of the Ruler, Riphius, using the Staff of Kazar, was able to bring light back to the world of Nitron, all while bringing Ancient Nitron to the present day, and reuniting friends and family, as well as setting his own destiny into place. Riphius, using the Staff of Kazar, became a Demi-God, nearly as powerful as the Seven Spirit Gods of T'Roa, and even battled both Dark versions of himself, as well as the Dark Twin Spirit Gods. Knowing he had a destiny to fulfill, Riphius traveled through Temporal Void, and began to spend time meditating as well as founding the Keepers of the Archives, which would be where Vidé would be taught. '''The Children of Void''' =